


these drabbles

by AssortedHeroes



Series: Heroes [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Soul Eater, Supernatural, The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: 39 clues is only mentioned once and only tangentially can you spot the reference, Adoptive Parent Dean Winchester, Adoptive Parenthood, Asexual Character, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cousins, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Old Friends, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Depression, Sam isn't even really there after the first one, Self-Harm, Some Humor, Swearing, The Impala (Supernatural), Wendigo, aiding someone with self-harm, it's not super prominent but It Is There, kind of?, lots of swearing, past wendigo fight, references to other stories on this account, somewhere in the first few episodes of season 10 of spn, the angst doesn't start until the second thingy, they weren't really friends but they knew each other once, very few of which will make sense because most of it hasn't been posted, way after soul eater's story ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: some stuff that takes place in the heroes multiverse. idk. i wrote all of this over a year ago.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural) & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Gopher (Soul Eater) & Original Character(s), Gopher (Soul Eater)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Character(s)
Series: Heroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020612
Kudos: 1





	1. Team

Eri didn’t care about the demon hunting, or any other of the things that Team Free Will spent their time doing. Eri was a Valkyrie who fell outside the team’s catalogue of beasties, and so, they didn’t really participate in anything.

They just sat around in the bunker and bothered the boys.

Something was going on, evidently, since there was a buzz of excitement in the air. Dean was rummaging through duffle bags full of firearms and Sam was, as per usual, buried in his laptop with some research. There was no Castiel in sight.

Something was about to go down.

From their position on the ceiling (they’d been doing upside-down yoga out of pure boredom), Eri could see the brothers doing what they did best, and it sort of bothered them. Shouldn’t  _ they  _ get some attention, being a powerful, famous mythical being? But at the same time, it wasn’t like they were doing anything bad or destructive. Before the boys showed up, they just made clothes and drank. They didn’t even need to be here with them now.

_ It’s because of Castiel, _ they reasoned.  _ Christian Valkyrie are fun to mess with. _

Speaking of which, the angel had just appeared in his customary trenchcoat, and when Dean turned to him, he began explaining something about a hellhound outbreak in Detroit.

Now, Eri was a mature, selfless entity, so they did the most logical thing given the situation.

They dropped down, flipped in midair, and hovered inches away from sitting on Castiel’s shoulders. The long hair on the left side of their face flipped like a red curtain in front of the angel’s. “Hey, handsome,” they said with a grin.

Cas swatted at the Valkyrie and twisted to glare up at them. “Now is not the time. This is serious.”

“Oh, come on. Be a, be a  _ bro,  _ Castiel. That’s what Dean’s always telling you to do.”

That made Dean chuckle. “They’re right. Both of you are, though. E, we have a situation, so maybe you should take it seriously? Help out?”

Eri rolled their eyes. “You know I don’t do this.”

“Yeah, but you’re a badass.” Dean gave them a pointed look.

From across the room, Sam tossed a pen at the trio to get their attention. “Twitter feeds say the things are spreading out. Heading to neighboring cities. Could use your flight, get around quick.”

With the most exaggerated groan they could muster, Eri hooked their legs under Cas’ shoulders and settled in. “We go for shots afterward. I don’t care what time it is.”

Dean lifted his hand and slapped Eri’s. “Sounds like a plan. We go in teams of two, split up.”

Castiel gripped Eri by the ankles, like a sign of acceptance of the situation. Friendship, everyone. “I’ll go with you, Dean. Sam, you’re with this one.”

“Uh-huh. Got it.”

-

It turned out to be pretty easy to dispatch the hellhounds, so before two in the morning, they were all gathered in a seedy bar with shot glasses full of whisky in front of them. Sam was tipsy and Castiel was already very, very drunk, even though they’d only been there a half hour. It was Dean verses Eri, mortal verses Aesir, to see who could stay sober the longest.

“We’re gonna do this more often, right?” Dean’s green eyes were full of some silly hope.

And for a moment, there was a bond between the four of them, a warm threading through them all. They were a team. They were friends. And Eri smiled.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now the angst starts

They were gone.

Mom. Dad. Azure.

Jamie. Ian. J.

Izzie. Gabbie. Tamaki.

Quill. Gamora.

Loki…

Violet was almost alone.

They were gone. Dead. Murdered.

Thanos had eradicated them, completely. First, he’d snapped Loki’s neck, which Vi had felt through a soul connection. Then, after Thor and Rocket had dragged her along to Nidavellir, Gamora’d been hurled off a cliff.

And then, when she was back on Earth for the first time in years, Thanos had snapped his fingers and stolen her family.

That was two days ago.

It was just her, D.D., and her six-year-old sister Scarlet left when it came to blood relatives. D.D. had a million mental disorders and Scarlet was  _ six,  _ which meant Violet definitely wouldn’t be able to handle many things.

After Robbie Reyes had walked through a portal and demanded to see Phil Coulson (his Valkyrie girlfriend was having a panic attack, and Coulson had apparently calmed her down before), he’d grabbed Violet and D.D. to have them guide him to the man and ditched them at a bar. Now the cousins were just drinking numbly, dead eyes rimmed with red.

She looked over to D.D., sitting on the stool next to her. His black hair was ruffled, his normally olive skin pale and sallow. He hadn’t ate or slept well since it happened.

(Neither had Violet, but that was beside the point. She had a few things up her sleeve.)

The poor guy had sunk deep into his coat and held his beer between unmoving fingers. The glow had left his amber eyes, and he was staring blankly ahead of him.

Violet wasn’t doing much better. Her time on Asgard had left her more resilient than the average joe, but even before Thanos, she’d been having a rough day. Now she’d lost her family, a good number of the people she considered friends, and even one of the people she thought she loved in a more-than-platonic way.

She took a swig of alcohol.

The door opened behind them, and footsteps approached. A shadow fell over Violet, she felt a hot breath at the back of her ear, and an unmistakable gravelly voice spoke. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

Violet sighed and leaned back into the solid chest of one Dean Winchester. “Dude...everything got fucked.”

“Heh, that’s an understatement…” He moved to Violet’s other side and sat, elbow on the counter. He nodded at the unresponsive D.D. “What’s up with him?”

Violet shrugged half-heartedly and glanced to her cousin. “He’s taking it hard. Both his parents. His partner. He’s not as used to people dying.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. You’re barely hanging in there yourself, kiddo.”

“Got a baby sister and I don’t know how to tell her where Mommy and Daddy and Sissy are.” She scrunched up her shoulders and hugged herself. “You’re different, too. What’s up?”

Dean did, in fact, seem radically different from the last time they’d seen each other. It wasn’t exactly in his appearance - he still had the same green eyes, fluffy dark hair, full lips. He just had a darker aura, one that might’ve scared a younger Violet if she hadn’t been the type of girl to literally rush danger head-on. He carried himself differently. And she could see in his soul that something internally had changed.

In the past, they hadn’t actually known one another more than a few weeks. D.D., then sixteen, had gotten kidnapped by a wendigo, and on the way to rescue him, Violet had bumped into Dean. At first he was definitely skeptical - she wasn’t even eighteen, for god’s sake - but after she dispatched an entire nest of the monsters with pyrokinesis, he came around. She’d gotten a fair few of her bones broken in the process, so he’d allowed her to hide out with him and his brother as she healed. Over that time, they almost bonded over tastes in music and bad puns. They went on one or two missions together and she did stupid things.

Then, she’d left, and that was that.

Here they were, a good decade later, and both more different than they could ever have expected.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Had a rough few years. Died a few times. Some weird shit.”

“Makes sense,” muttered Violet. “So why are you here..?”

“Just in the area. Cas mentioned you were around, so I thought I’d drop in. Good thing I did, too. You two look like you could use a place to crash, away from everything.” The man reached out and wrapped his hand around Violet’s. “Between you and me,” he murmured, “I think you both need a good night.”

The girl thought for a minute, then blinked and turned to meet Dean’s eyes. “I’m not sleeping with you if Dev does.”

“Kid, I’m not  _ that  _ fucked-up.”

Vi almost laughed. “Just making sure. I’m not in the mood anyhow. I just...I dunno. Inside, I’m hurting, and I don’t want the outside to feel good right now.” Which was true; she had a throbbing ache in her chest and her mind. Everything was wrong. She couldn’t think clearly, either, which meant… “I would like to have the sex with you. Just not now.”

Dean gave a hearty laugh, or maybe a dark chuckle, and slapped her on the back. “You sit shotgun. Lightweight can crash in the back.”

Violet had to take D.D. by the hand and gently lead him outside, but it was an uninterrupted trip.

Feet up on the dash, Violet fiddled with the music playing in the Impala while Dean maneuvered out of the parking lot. She found a station playing Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing and left it, a faint grin touching her lips. “This song is...a big mood.”

“Kinda describes us.” Dean chuckled. “God knows we’re both colossal douchebags.”

“Pretty sure I’m a literal psychopath,” she said.

The man elbowed her in the side. “Least you’re not a demon.”

Violet’s brow rose and she dropped her feet. “That what happened?”

“Made a bad deal. Here I am.”

She hummed. “Explains why your soul’s all...fucked.”

“Oh, yeah...forgot you could see that.” Dean wrinkled his nose. “It’s kinda creepy, don’t you think?”

“Eh...if it’s a stranger, I only look if they’re being suspicious.”

He made a sharp turn and shook his head. “You’re a weird girl.”

Vi gave a proud grin. “I’m a woman now, Chester.”

“Oh, don’t call me that,” he groaned.

That groan was the reason she was smiling until they were at the shitty motel Dean was staying at.

-

D.D. was clearly having the time of his life in the other room, what with the groaning and the whimpering Violet could hear.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the emergency broadcast on the TV. She cared more about the news than her cousin’s sex life, which was saying something.

There was a list of missing persons in the area, who were most likely dust at that point, and continuous updates on the destruction caused by billions of people suddenly disintegrating. Occasionally one of the remaining Avengers appeared onscreen to say a few words.

She tuned everything out and thought, and thought and thought and thought about what she could do to get them back, until Dean leaned over the couch and set his hands on her shoulders.

“Now let’s see what we can do for you...inside hurt?”

“Mm…”

“I’ve got a knife...if you’re into that kinda thing.”

She thought, and then nodded.

He moved in front of her and she heard the click of a switchblade. His hair was messy. Sexy. He leaned in, pressed his lips to her neck, and traced the blade along her forearm.

Amethyst eyes fluttered shut as her skin opened, as blood welled up near her elbow and stayed.

The cuts weren’t deep at first. They weren’t more than scratches. It stung, and that was all it did, and her mind faded into a haze that looked like a place where she could find those she’d lost. Somehow it was good for her. She could focus better.

Dean Winchester’s lips leaving bloody marks on her skin didn’t make it worse.

She’d really missed him.


	3. Understanding

“So...one of your powers, your Odin-given Valkyrie powers...is making cars go?” Gopher ran a hand through her dark hair, staring at the warrior who was sitting in the driver’s seat of Dean Winchester’s prized Impala, and pursed her lips in disbelief.

Eri, the Valkyrie in question, gave an eyeroll and motioned for Gopher to join. “Don’t act surprised. We’re more versatile than the myths say.”

Gopher shook her head and slid into the passenger’s seat. “I just...don’t have memories of anything like this. And we all died out long before cars existed, so…”

Gopher was the reincarnation of one of Asgard’s Valkyrie, who’d all been slaughtered thousands of years ago. Well, most of them had. So far she’d met three who’d survived - Eri, a dark-skinned alcoholic, and a badass blonde who only had half a soul. Most of the fallen had been reincarnated on Earth, or Midgard as the Aesir called it. Those reincarnations had a special type of soul, referred to as Grigori or angelic, and under certain circumstances, they were able to fly.

Gopher was the first to master self-sustained flight. She hadn’t been born in the traditional way; a man called Noah had created a body, and some of her other powers were a result of that. Her wings manifested as purple streaks of light on her left wrist.

The only other person who could do that (so far as she knew) was her ex-girlfriend, Violet Gropius. They were Soulmates, which meant they could perform Soul Resonance without trying. For a while, Violet could only fly with Gopher’s help, but after getting stabbed with a demonic blade and gaining some transformation powers...well, she didn’t need that help anymore.

Violet was where Gopher was headed now. A week before, there had been a disturbance in which an alien snapped his fingers, and half of humanity ceased to exist. Violet, her younger sister Scarlet, and her cousin D.D. had been spared, but nobody else in the family had. Dean Winchester had picked Violet and D.D. up at some bar and taken them home two days after the event. They hadn’t been seen since.

Even though Gopher wasn’t with Violet anymore, she felt a duty to help the poor woman.

A cough sounded from Eri, who glanced over at Gopher. “You want to talk. I know you do.”

“Well…” Gopher flushed. “I heard...I heard that you were a...good person to talk to about things.”

“Things like..?”

The girl picked at her palms. “Like...gender.”

“Oh...you’re the  _ argr _ of the group. I remember Sam mentioning you.” Eri nodded.

“Yeah. I’m, uh, I’m genderfluid…”

“Girl right now? I can tell by your speech patterns.”

“Right.” Gopher shifted, but not uncomfortably. “Violet said something about you knowing a lot about those things.”

Eri’s neck cracked. “Right. Well...guess I should start at the beginning. Before I was born, the Norns - they control destiny - told my parents that I was destined for greatness. So when I was born, even though I had the lady bits, they named me Eric. You know how many Asgardian heroes are named Eric?” At this, Eri turned to Gopher with an incredulous expression.

Gopher shook her head.

“A lot. That’s how many.” Eri huffed. “Anyway, as I grew up, I realized I didn’t really feel a connection between my sense of self and my lady bits. By the time I was invited to join the Valkyrie, I’d sort of decided that I definitely wasn’t a woman, and I didn’t feel like a man, either.

“They told me that to officially join, I had to choose a new name, because  _ Eric  _ is associated with men. But I sort of liked the name. Always had. So, I walked straight up to Odin’s throne, dropped the  _ c _ , and carved the name  _ Eri  _ into the back. Then I climbed to the top of the castle and announced that I was a  _ they  _ and not a  _ he  _ or a  _ she. _ ”

“And…” Gopher bit her lip. This was an oddly empowering story. “How did everyone react..? What did Odin do?”

Eri shook their head. “Odin wasn’t there. But our queen, Frigga, she was. She was the first one to find out. Gave me a hug, went and publicly inducted me into the Valkyrie. And when Odin came back, he actually agreed with her. They said, officially, that the Valkyrie army was for anyone who wasn’t a man to become a warrior. And I’m not a man.”

Gopher was smiling by now, her eyes full of wonder. “So you just...knew who you were. That’s awesome…”

A grin tugged at Eri’s lips. “Yeah…” They giggled and blushed. “When I visited Midgard on assignments, people were...taken aback. Thought I was beautiful. And I told my story, and they started to put me on this pedestal and pray to me for help with their own gender things. Whenever I could hear them and reply, I tried to give them advice…”

“What advice?” Gopher leaned closer to the Valkyrie.

“...be you. Be the you that you’re the most comfortable being. Don’t worry about labels if they don’t work. Don’t try to make everyone you meet call you certain things. The more often you see a person, the more effort you should put into that. And don’t attack people who refuse or don’t understand, because that isn’t the right thing to do.”

They stared at Gopher with a raised brow, stopping the car for a red light. “What about you, then? Your story? I’d love to know.”

A low whine escaping her throat, Gopher shook her head furiously. “I shouldn’t…”

“Come on. I won’t tell. You came to me anyway, remember?”

“...okay...uh…” Gopher took a deep breath. “So...I didn’t really have parents. Noah-sama…” She bit her lip. Noah wasn’t her master anymore. She didn’t have to show him any respect. “-this man named Noah. He created this body for me, and he raised me. But sometimes, I felt very, very uncomfortable thinking of myself as male. One time I tried to talk to him about it...but he...he didn’t consider me as anything more than a tool. He told me that I wasn’t supposed to have emotions, and I dropped it. When I was four, he made me a baby sister. I was trying to explain it to her when she...disappeared, when I was six. I didn’t have anyone to talk to after that. Then, when I was fifteen, I met her. Violet.”

Gopher’s blush grew. “We fought. We were on a mission, but on opposite sides - I was supposed to kidnap a girl, and she was supposed to protect her. She won. And we just kept seeing each other, and sometimes I went to her house to talk…

“I think she figured it out long before I told her. She’s too smart for her own good, and I guess my soul shifts whenever my gender does. Things happened, and Noah died, and we weren’t on different sides anymore. I moved in. She let me use her computer and I did some research, and that’s where I found the term “genderfluid.” So I started mentioning it. We created a shorthand when we started dating, so people knew what to call me on whatever day. Even the people at school who didn’t understand respected it, which meant there weren’t any real problems. And then she went missing. We thought she was dead. She took advantage of it. Found her a few months later overseas, and she had this guy she was spending her time with. Creepy fucker. But that was the end of it. We aren’t a thing anymore. Still friends, I think…” She trailed off.

Eri reached over and set a hand on her shoulder. “...I’ve never had a relationship, and I don’t want one...but you love her, huh?”

“Very much…”

“Just make sure you’re there for her. It sounds like you haven’t had a lot of dysphoric issues, though. So...why’d you want to talk to me?”

Gopher bit her upper lip and grunted. “I don’t know...I’ve just been feeling...a little off lately. I thought maybe it was that, but now I’m thinking that it could be other things…”

“Thanos.” Just saying the name seemed to make Eri angry. “That  _ douchebag... _ we’ll make sure he’s dead. Bring everyone back, and then kill him.”

The girl smiled a little. “I’ll see my sister again…”


End file.
